This invention relates generally to electrical switches of the shorting or ignition killing type and, more particularly, to an improved electrical switch and connector assembly in which the switch terminals and connections thereto are isolated from the environment to insure reliable switch operation.
Electrical switches of the type used for momentarily shorting a pair of conductors, such as those used in ignition to stop or kill an engine, are well known. Such switches are used for instance in lawn mowers or marine equipment and generally comprise two terminals, each having one end terminated by soldering or crimping to the respective ignition wires. The other ends of the switch terminals are spacially mounted a short distance apart so as to be selectively shorted by a movable conductor member when it is desired to turn off the associated engine. Under normal environmental conditions, such switches can be expected to operate reliabily. However, in high moisture conditions, such as encountered in marine equipment, water or other determintal substances often seep or otherwise find their way into the switch assembly and cause corrosion of the switch terminals. Since the terminals are generally enclosed, the corrosion may continue unnoticed, resulting in a condition where the switch terminals cannot be short circuited when desired by selective movement of the shorting member. Under severe situations, the corrosion may develop to such an extent that the switch terminals become intermittently or even permanently short circuited to cause unintended engine shut-off. In any event, the unreliable or inoperative switch must be replaced.
In addition to the unreliable or inoperative switch condition, a build-up of corrosion at the connector end of the switch terminals causes a weak point at the termination between the ignition wire and the switch terminal. Undesired breaking of the termination at the weak point may result from a combination of factors, including corrosion and the lack of adequate support for the ignition wires. In addition, equipment vibration encountered under normal operating conditions which rapidly degrade an already weakened termination to the breaking point.